transformersmarveloverwatchuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Bullet Man
With only four team members, Zeke heads to the American Continents to search for more recruits. First Stop: Brazil. Plot America Zeke dries off his hair, as Elizabeth tells him that Minister Mortimer is outside, asking for Zeke. Zeke greets Minister Mortimer into their home, and Mortimer asks Zeke why his hair is wet, to which Zeke mentions that he was caught in the rain without an umbrella. Mortimer tells Zeke that he should start expanding to the Asian, Australian, African, and American continents. Zeke tells Mortimer that he shall head to South America first, to find someone that would give diversity to the team. Mortimer tells Zeke to get to it, before leaving. Zeke then goes upstairs to pack a bag. The door rings, and Elizabeth answers. Hilde remains in the rain, crying. Elizabeth welcomes Hilde in, though Arthur tells her to hold the door open, as he has arrived as well. Inside, after Zeke finishes packing, Hilde hugs him and begins to weep more. Arthur and Zeke ask what happened, to which Hilde mentions that she found her family dead. Zeke then begins to comfort Hilde. Arthur asks how many other people joined the team. Zeke mentions everyone so far is here. Hilde asks how they would take down anyone with only the four of them, to which Zeke mentions that he has to head to another continent to find recruits. Hilde asks Zeke to be careful, as the Oxtons are the only ones she considers family to still be alive. Zeke then kisses Hilde, before hugging Arthur and Elizabeth goodbye. Zeke's plane lands in Mexico City, Mexico. He reads A King's Vows as he awaits his meeting with President Sanchez. He enters his meeting with President Sanchez, who tells him that he will not send a Mexican to England, as they are trying to stop illegal immigrants from entering the United States. Zeke then thanks President Sanchez for his time and leaves. Zeke then travels to San Jose, Costa Rica. There, he reads WATCHMEN as he awaits his meeting with President Mora. President Mora tells him that he is too busy to think of sending a man to England, as he is busy trying to find men to stop the riots in San Jose. Zeke thanks President Mora for his time, before leaving. Zeke's plane then lands in Panama City, Panama. There, he reads Captain America: Tales of the First Avenger as he awaits his meeting with President Fabrega. President Fabrega tells Zeke that he spoke to Minister Mortimer earlier, and that they've already found a guy. Then, an explosion occurs outside, and an assistant enters the office. She tells President Fabrega that the man they had just died. Zeke screams in disappointment. Brazil Zeke's plane arrives in Rio de Janiero, Brazil. He enters his hotel room and tries to call the Brazilian Prime Minister. The call would not pick up, and Zeke tries to call again. The phone would not answer again. Zeke puts down his phone and walks out the door. Within the streets of Rio, Zeke walks down a market street, where he is eventually surrounded by Terceiro Comando Cholos. One of the Cholos mistakes Zeke for an American, and tells him that he is about to die. Zeke prepares to engage in a fist fight with the Cholos, until a man in a nearby stand notices the commotion. The cholos grab their guns and prepare to fire. Before anything happens, a flash of light occurs, and all the cholos go flying, rendering all to go unconscious. The man walks up to Zeke, asking if he is okay. Zeke asks the man his name, to which the man replies "Felipe Correia dos Santos. Zeke asks Felipe what happened, to which Felipe mentions that he is a mutant with the power of superspeed. Felipe then welcomes Zeke to Brazil, and tells him to watch out. Zeke then tells Felipe that he was sent by the British Government to find recruits for a Superhero Team, before handing Felipe the list. Felipe asks what would happen if he does sign, to which Zeke mentions that he'll be paid by the British Government, and be sent to the Base of Operations, in London. Felipe tells Zeke that he will consult with his wife, Marcia. Zeke then wishes luck to Felipe, before walking away. A Rescue Mission Zeke returns to his hotel room, where he is once again attacked by Cholos. As Zeke tries to fight them off, he is knocked out when a Cholo hits Zeke in the head with his gun. The leader of the Cholos tells the rest to take "The Amerian" back to their warehouse. The Cholos stuff Zeke in the trunk of their car, before driving away. Their car then stops in front of a warehouse near the Ocean. In his home, Felipe begins to talk to his wife, Marcia. He mentions that he met a man in the market that day, and how that man offered him a spot on the hero team. Marcia tells Felipe o take the chance, as Brazil is getting too dangerous to raise their children, especially with the street reign of the Terceiro Comandos. While Marcia and Felipe continue talking, their son Lucio puts down his record set and goes to turn on the television. On the television, a News Reporter mentions that the Ambassador from England, Ezekiel-Amadeus Oxton, has disappeared, as he has been captured by the Terceiro Comandos. Felipe tells Marcia that that is the man he met. Marcia tells Felipe to go save him, and Felipe suits up in his "Bullet Man" uniform. Felipe kisses his wife, hugs his son and grandson, and races out the door. Two Men, Army of Cholos Bullet Man races down the streets of Rio de Janiero to the Cholos' warehouse. He busts through the Warehouse doors and begins fighting off several Cholos. He then eventually grabs a knife and slices off Zeke's constraints and Zeke grabs his knife and begins to through it at several Cholos. The Ringleader of the Cholos tries to assault Zeke, until he is shoved out a window out into the streets below, killing him. Bullet Man then grabs Zeke and runs away. Bot men arrive at the Brazilian Consulate. Zeke thanks Bullet Man for saving him. Zeke asks if he accepted the offer, to which Felipe mention that he has. The Prime Minister comes up to the men and thanks Felipe for finding the "British Ambassador". Felipe tells the Minister that now he fears for his family, now hat he got involved with the Terceiro Comandos. The Minister tells his assistant to find Felipe's family and relocate them to somewhere safe in Brazil. Zeke then hands Felipe the list and tells him to sign. The Prime Minister asks what it means, to which Zeke tells him that Felipe has joined the British Superhero Team, and now has to head towards London, England. Zeke then hands Felipe a plane ticket, and both men begin to shake hands. Featured Characters * Ezekiel-Amadeus Oxton * Elizabeth Oxton * Reginald Mortimer * Hildegard von Zidlitz-Holmes * Arthur Smith * President Sanchez * President Mora * President Fabrega * Terceiro Comandos Cholos * Felipe Correia dos Santos/ Bullet Man * Marcia Correia dos Santos * Lucio Correia dos Santos I * Lucio Correia dos Santos II * Terceiro Comandos Ringleader * Brazilian Prime Minister Revitalized Plot The New World Hilde begins to walk in the rain, alone. She sniffles, as cars pass by her on the streets. Meanwhile, in the Oxton Household, Zeke dries off his hair, annoyed that he got caught in the rain. Elizabeth tells him that the Prime Minister is awaiting him in the living room, and Zeke thanks Liz. Zeke finishes drying his hair, before heading downstairs. He sits down on the couch, as Mortimer tells Zeke that he's done a wonderful job finding recruits. Zeke mentions that there are only 4 members so far, and Mortimer tells Zeke that he should start travelling throughout the globe, since not a whole lot of people in Europe are willing to take his offer. Zeke asks Mortimer why they won't let anyone join them, and Mortimer tells Zeke to leave it alone, before leaving. As Mortimer leaves, Arthur comes in and mentions that he'll get into contact with some of his fathers' old friends throughout South America, and Zeke asks Arthur how he heard everything. Arthur mentions that he has super-sensitive hearing. Zeke thanks Arthur for the offer, before they hear another ring at the door. Liz answers it, and mentions that Hilde came. Liz offers for Hilde to come inside, and Hilde comes in. Zeke asks her what happened, and Hilde mentions that her aunt and uncle are dead. Zeke sits down on the couch and hugs Hilde, telling her that they're in a better place. 19 Paragraphs Left; TO BE EDITED... Revitalized Featured Characters * Hildegard von Zidlitz-Holmes * Oxton Family ** Ezekiel-Amadeus Oxton ** Elizabeth Oxton * Reginald Mortimer * Arthur Smith Episode Casualties Cholos bro, cholos. Soundtrack "I get Around" by The Beach Boys Notes TBE Episode Script Bullet Man Script